


Brothers Becoming

by turtleduckcrossing



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: And same with another one of our lovely heroes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend angst, Legend has some issues to work through but he gets there, Let's put Mister Legend in the spotlight shall we?, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Making Up, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Our boy Hyrule drops words of wisdom, You can't hide from me Mister!, light fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckcrossing/pseuds/turtleduckcrossing
Summary: Legend feels disconnected as he sees close bonds forming within the group. After a confrontation with Twilight over his moody behavior, Legend does his best to keep his distance as he struggles with feelings of inadequacy and regret.But when circumstances lead the company of Links to an unexpected place, Legend finds himself having to face his insecurities with the one person he dreads having to cross paths with again.~Inspired by the Linked Universe “Bully” comic~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinmukang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinmukang/gifts).



> Is this a bad time to note that this is my first fanfiction in literally 12 years? No?  
> ...  
> Enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Linked Universe belongs to Linked Universe/Jojo56830
> 
>  ****(Edit):** I'd like to give a big shout-out to Jinmukang's ["Someone Different,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479644/chapters/43786729) which largely inspired the birth of this fic. Thank you, Jin, for helping me find my writer's voice. ❤

Legend's eyes glazed over as he stared at the flames flickering in and out of vision. He knew he shouldn't have accepted second watch for the night, but seeing that he was on thin ice, maybe this would lessen the strain in the morning. Maybe things weren't quite as bad as they seemed hours earlier.

But when sleep didn't come and Four handed off the rest of the night watch without so much as a passing glance in his direction, he knew he was done for.

Legend exhaled a puff of air and continued twisting the ring on his left index finger, trying and failing to release some of the tension that wouldn't stop building in his chest. The heat of the campfire against his face mirrored the burn he felt in the pit of his stomach, as he desperately tried to crush the voice that kept reverberating inside his skull. Always the same voice; always the same words.

_Are you always this unbearable?_

_You're like a dark cloud that refuses to leave._

_Bully._

The voice crescendoed inside his head until Legend found himself gripping his ring to the point where he was afraid it might snap. Agitated, he gave his head a quick shake and rubbed his hands against the tops of his thighs, reprimanding himself for getting so worked up. 

_Stop that,_ he chided. _No reason to throw a hissy fit. You're not affected._

Grimacing, Legend leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his fingers thread through his disheveled hair. He knew he should be more mindful of his surroundings, but it was a chore harnessing any residual energy after expending so much on the inner battle he waged against himself. He allowed his gaze to drift past the radius of the campfire's glow to the sleeping form huddled beneath a thick layer of sleeping bag and a heavy, dark-colored pelt.

Legend’s eyes narrowed.

He hadn't meant to get so derisive toward his fellow companions. Really, he hadn't. But how could he not be when Wild was so incapable of doing anything without Twilight’s constant hounding? Or how Wind was so needlessly clingy and mimicked Warrior's every move? Surely Warrior didn't need to oblige Wind's endless pleas for piggy-backs when they were all perfectly fine making long treks on their own two feet.

Legend wasn't a fool. He knew Wind was just as able-bodied as any of them.

And Sky? Don't get him started on Sky. The sky-dweller's breezy approach to life was only ever seen as charming—not for the laziness it actually was. It was enough to set Legend off if he hadn't made the conscious decision to check himself.

Not that he wasn’t beaten to the punch.

The sound of snapping wood jolted Legend to his full attention. Jumping to his feet, he braced himself in his ready stance, head whipping to-and-fro. Seeing nothing, he stilled and gripped the handle of his concealed tempered sword, listening intently for any other signs of movement.

After a moment's silence, a slight ripple on the edge of his vision cued him in on the branches of the nearest pine tree. A large horned owl was perched on a branch some 20 feet up, preening its feathers and looking back at Legend every five seconds before resuming its task.

Just an owl.

Waiting another minute to ensure there was nothing more sinister lurking nearby, Legend slumped back onto his stump by the fire and controlled his breathing, trying to steady the pounding of his heart. 

Stupid of him getting so worked up over nothing. Stupid of him to allow them to get to him like this. He's not usually this sensitive.

Legend groaned, scrunching his eyes shut as exhaustion hit him like a rockslide. Three more hours to go until dawn. Then they'd be on the move again.

It was going to be a rough night.

* * *

#### 

THE DAY BEFORE

#### 

* * *

The grandiose landscapes featured in Hyrule's homeland were awe-inspiring and intimidating, an untamed wilderness with rugged mountain ranges that stretched far across the horizon. Despite the number of tips they had received from townsfolk on the locations of infected monsters, the Links still hadn't been able to track the source of their infection. The mystery of the monsters' unusual strength and hostility was befuddling to them all, and even more confounding was their presence within each Hyrule they found themselves in. Legend was constantly on edge, spread thin by the feeling of being watched by the unknown. This was it. This must be the reason why they were all brought together.

Something had its eye on them. Something was deliberately altering their course, messing with their lives and anticipating their next move. 

A shadow…

“Hey, no way! You’re giving me this?”

Legend was pulled from his reverie, glancing over at the conversation happening on his right. They were packing up from an impromptu rest stop after hiking up the sides of a steep ravine, preparing to head out for the last leg of that day’s journey. Wind was staring wide-eyed at a grinning Wild, who was securing the straps on his satchel.

“I figured you might like something like that, so I brewed a little extra last night,” Wild said, shrugging. “Now you won't need that armor you’ve been missing.”

Wind looked back at something in his hands, which Legend had only just realized was a muddy-colored potion. “But I thought these ingredients were hard to come by…”

Wild waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. “Eh, maybe if you live indoors. The wild was my home for the better part of a year, remember? I come across those rhino beetles more than you’d think.”

“What if we get ambushed?”

“Not a problem. I have more armor sets stashed away than I know what to do with. I can't really give you one of those because, you know.” Wild made a motion with his hands suggesting _big._ “But I know you've been wanting some extra protection and… well. A little extra defense never hurt anybody.”

Wind narrowed his eyes skeptically, frowning at the bottle in his hands. “I'm more than capable of holding my own, you know.”

“Hey, I never said you weren't. But maybe now you can give Warrior a run for his rupees when it comes to besting these monsters. No equipment to weigh you down and all.”

Wind fingered the glass reverently and looked over with a genuine smile. “Thanks, Wild. You're a great chef. I mean, my grandma’s cooking has you beat, but you make a mean soup. And potion.”

“She's your grandma, Wind,” Wild scoffed. “Of course she has me beat.”

A smirk twitched at the corners of Wind’s mouth, a faraway look gleaming in his eyes. “Yeah… she’s pretty great. She and Aryll both.” His smile vanished, replaced by a distant expression that Legend couldn't place. “After Aryll was kidnapped, Grandma’s soup was one of the few things that kept me going. That reminded me of home. She packed me some to go whenever I’d visit, but it wasn’t the same as having her with me.”

Something unpleasant stirred in Legend’s chest. He turned back to sorting through the various elemental rods in his pack, trying to block out the rest of the conversation. 

No such luck.

“I don’t really remember my family,” Wild said haltingly. “Apparently my father served in the royal guard before me, but that’s all I know. The only solid connection I’ve had to my past is through Zelda.”

Wind looked up curiously. “Does she help you remember?”

“Yeah. She does.” Wild hesitated before continuing, his voice a low murmur. “Zelda’s everything to me. She’s family enough for me as it is.”

“My Zelda too.” Legend whipped his head around, finding a keen-looking Sky approaching the pair. “It’s tough being away from her for so long. If we ever find ourselves in my territory, I'm definitely introducing you to her. We’ve settled pretty nicely on the Surface now—we even started constructing our own little cottage, complete with garden. I would love for you to see it!”

“Wow, you and Time both!” Wind exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t get me wrong, I love adventuring, but nothing beats being with those you love. Wild has a house of his own, don't you Wild?”

Wild rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, but I don't have anyone to share it with. Not yet, anyway.”

“But you will.” Sky nudged Wild’s side good-naturedly. Wild looked away, his cheeks tinged pink.

Legend rolled his eyes, tired of lying on the outskirts of this sappy conversation for so long. Standing, he made to straighten the traveler’s bag on his waist. “Tch. The only thing Wild’s good at sharing is his cricket collection. Which, by the way, would you mind keeping those things contained? I swear they're getting out at night. Not much of a collection if they keep giving you the slip. Take it from someone who actually collects.”

Wild turned an even brighter shade of pink. “Sorry.”

“Don't listen to him, Wild! Legend’s just mad he keeps finding them up his tunic,” Wind snickered. “Maybe that will finally teach him to wear some pants!”

Giggles erupted across the clearing. Legend huffed, crossing his arms and glowering at the younger boy. “Yeah? And what's it to you, Wind? For all that ocean you live around, you sure aren't as water savvy as you should be. Too afraid to ditch the clothes for once and go for a swim?”

Wind gaped at Legend like a fish out of water. Coming to himself, he pointed at Legend accusingly. “You're just embarrassed you have to use a mermaid suit in order to be halfway decent in the water at all! Yeah, _real_ glamorous there!”

Legend flinched, feeling an old insecurity of his bubbling to the surface. He recalled the _merman_ and _fishboy_ jeers resounding throughout the coastal villages when people discovered how he made do in the water. And after all he went through to keep their homes and families safe...

It wasn't his fault he never had the opportunity to learn how to swim. Wasn’t his fault how bizarre he looked in the water.

But he didn't care what the others thought. He's been through a lot. He could dish out a lot too.

“Yeah, well you're one to talk. How glamorous can living on one small island for the rest of your life be? Not a lot of fish in the sea to mingle with, is there? I mean, who are you planning to spend the rest of your life with, your _sister_?”

A collective gasp arose from the members of the group, Four and Hyrule eyeing each other uncomfortably. “Easy,” Time warned from across the site, raising a brow disapprovingly. Wind glared daggers at Legend, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

But Legend was only getting started.

“You know you won’t get far in life if you expect people to do everything for you, right? At this rate, you might as well be stuck forever on that island. Or I know, maybe you could bring Wild and bond over your shared misery of having people around who actually care about you! That is, if he doesn’t break everything you own first. Oh, and invite Sky too,” he added darkly. “Maybe you could teach him the customs of those of us who actually bother to take things seriously around here. Get him to stop wasting our time with nonsense about pretty gardens and cottages when we have a serious threat on our—”

“What in _Hylia’s name_ are you going on about?!”

Legend paused mid-sentence, whirling around to see an enraged Twilight stomping his way over. Unphased, Legend faced him head-on. “What do you mean what am I going on about? It’s been months since the first of us was dragged on this wild-goose chase, we’re not any closer to finding out what’s going on than we were on day one, and these birdbrains won’t shut up about how much they’d rather be anywhere else! As if it wasn’t already obvious enough how much of a joy it is being here—”

“Are you always this unbearable?”

Struck, Legend tapered off, surprised by the accusation heard in Twilight’s voice. Twilight swiftly positioned himself in front of the other three, bearing down upon Legend. For the first time, Legend realized how much bigger Twilight was than himself.

“You think you’re the only one who matters around here?” Twilight spat, encroaching on Legend’s personal space. Legend floundered, uncertain of what Twilight was getting at.

“I never said I was the only—”

“Do you think it feels good getting pushed around by you all the time? Do you think any of us would want to be around you if we had the choice? You might have been able to get away with bullying in the past, but not anymore. Not with me.”

Legend wavered where he stood, trying to process the words scrambling his mind. He took a small step back, trying to put some distance between himself and the brawny Hero of Twilight.

“I—I’m no _bully_ —”

 _“You’re a bully,_ Legend. Don’t mind me spelling it out for you though, since you’re too vain to realize it yourself. Whatever we do is never good enough for you, is it? Never quite matches up to your level of perfection?”

Legend’s tongue felt plastered to the roof of his mouth, putting a stop to his vocal cords. Suddenly he was 8-year-old Legend again, struggling and failing to find the words to express himself in the turmoil of his chaotic life. But Twilight wasn’t through.

“If it bothers you that much to show a little happiness for the rest of us, then don’t bother receiving any in return. You’re like a dark cloud that refuses to leave.”

If Legend hadn’t already felt like he had the floor knocked out from under him, he most certainly did now. He felt the fight within him instantly dissolve, threatening to tear down the facade he spent years oh-so-carefully crafting. Breaking Twilight’s intense glare, he looked down at his boots, painfully aware of the many pairs of eyes that were locked onto him.

“And make sure it stays away,” Twilight growled under his breath, checking Legend with his shoulder as he stormed past him toward the path.

For five carefully measured breaths, the group was still. Then, with the sound of footfalls growing fainter by the second, Wild turned and hurried after Twilight, the direction of which Time was staring after disappointedly. Following suit, Wind and Warrior took up the trail, the latter shooting Legend a sympathetic look as he passed. Legend continued admiring the ground.

With the entire party having moved on except for Time, Legend blanked on what to do. From the corner of his eye, he sensed Time’s intent on staying exactly where he was until Legend made the first move. Dreading a confrontation with the old man, he allowed his feet to carry him slowly toward the path, his hands gripping the sides of his arms as he walked.

Despite the numbness infiltrating his body, questions shot through the fog in his mind. Questions that relentlessly plagued him and prevented him from seeing straight.

What just happened? _And why in the goddess’s name am I like this?_

* * *

“Are you sure this is the right place, Hyrule? There’s nothing here.”

The Hero of Hyrule looked around from his vantage point atop the rocky outcrop, brow furrowed in confusion. “It has to be! Look, here’s the mountain and that’s the grove of trees over there. Didn’t that guy in town say this is where those moblins made camp?”

Warrior made a face. “That’s not a grove! There are only, like, three trees!”

Four sighed in defeat, rubbing at his temples. “All right, who let Hyrule be in charge of the directions? Come on, fess up.”

They finally arrived at the base of Death Mountain after heading out bright and early that morning. Expecting a scuffle upon arrival, the group had planned to ambush the moblin camp from the side, taking out as many as they could before the small camp could call for reinforcements. Since embarking, Legend made up the tail end of the advancing party, struggling to keep up with the quick pace. He felt barely conscious, his entire concentration honed in on the correct placement of his feet as he walked. Nauseous from lack of sleep and forgoing breakfast, his brain reverted to autopilot, fighting to remain alert and refusing to acknowledge the empty feeling eating away at his insides.

“Guys, I think I would know my own turf by now. The monsters harassing the townsfolk were said to be right near the entrance to Death Mountain, and this is it.”

“Entrance?” Sky questioned, gazing up toward the peak of the volcano. “What kind of entrance? Everything all looks the same from here. No sign posts or anything.”

“Sign posts? Why would the mountain need a sign post?” Hyrule frowned.

“I dunno, to act as a landmark?”

“It’s a giant volcano, it speaks for itself!”

“Don’t let your guards down,” the Hero of Time urged, turning slowly in a circle. “This might be the right place.”

As if on cue, a rumbling noise grew in volume, strong enough to vibrate the rocks beneath their feet. The Links tensed, drawing their weapons and searching the vicinity. There were no enemies in sight. 

_Was that the mountain…?_

Suddenly, the ground shifted beneath Legend’s feet, sending him face first into a mound of pebbles and dirt. Ignoring his scraped elbows, he rolled with the downward momentum of his fall, hearing the shocked outcries of his companions nearby. As he attempted to jump back to his feet, a blinding agony ripped through his right side, tearing his tunic and piercing his skin. 

Crying out, Legend tore at his side, desperate to remove whatever had hold of him. A pair of pincers was firmly attached to the fleshy part of his waist, locking him in place and attempting to drag the rest of his body into the earth with it.

A large cleaver came down upon the creature’s plant-like head, spraying the red-tinged ground with green sludge. It gave an ear-piercing shriek, releasing Legend and sinking into the dirt from whence it came.

“Leevers!” Time bellowed, unsticking his Biggoron sword as several dozen more of the bud-shaped creatures emerged from the earth, rotating their leaf-like protrusions as they stormed the heroes as one body. “Warrior, section them off!”

“On it!”

“Legend, can you stand?” Time asked, shielding Legend’s body with his own as Warrior barked orders in the background to help cover them. 

Legend lay collapsed on the ground, struggling to blink away the blur obstructing his vision. His mind was in a haze, trying to reason past the stabbing pain in his midsection. He tried getting into a kneeling position and immediately regretted his actions, groaning as he clutched at his wet side. Time eyed the wound that grew a darker red each passing second and made a quick decision, hands fumbling with his inventory.

“Take my fairy,” he ordered, pulling out a stoppered jar and proffering it to the gasping hero.

“Wh—No, no. No fairy.”

“Just take it.”

“I’m not—not taking your fairy!”

“Legend, we can’t stay here. There are too many of them.”

“I know, old man. Just—just give me a…” Legend leaned forward, panting with the effort of righting himself. Time gripped Legend’s left forearm and hauled him upwards, causing Legend to convulse and sink back to his knees with a moan.

Frustrated, Time pursed his lips and glanced behind them. Each hero seemed to be tackling a group of five to ten leevers, Warrior leading the defense. A couple of the monsters were seen breaking off from their respective groups, advancing their way over to the two vulnerable Links. 

Turning back, Time bent over and hoisted Legend bridal-style off the ground, ignoring the strained protests from the indignant hero. He made a beeline for a boulder with a large enough girth to conceal them both, setting Legend gently on the rocky ground behind it. Straightening, Time advanced back around the boulder and slashed at the approaching enemies, their death cries sounding off with each slice.

Legend braced himself against the boulder, breathing through the pain that flared in his side. From his slumped position, he stirred around the contents of his bag, dismayed to find nothing but weapons, various items, and a roll of bandages and gauze.

No potions or fairies of his own.

Cursing his stupidity, he set to work unwrapping the rolls of bandages, keeping an eye out for any stray leevers. The sounds of battle were growing dimmer as the Links made quick work of the sand monsters, victorious in their efforts to not be made victims of an ambush.

Legend wished he could say the same.

After a few minutes, Time reappeared from around the boulder, followed by the other winded group members. Legend was instantly overwhelmed as shouts enveloped his hearing and healing items were pushed in his face.

“Legend! Are you okay?”

“Where did it get you, in the back?”

“Here, take my red potion. It’ll clear that up instantly.”

“Nah, he needs a green potion. Don’t you see how out-of-it he looks?”

“That’s why he needs a red potion!”

“Guys, step back,” Time admonished, shooing them away. “He can’t move, we’ll have to walk him back down the mountainside.”

“I’m _fine,_ Time,” Legend grit through his teeth, trying to push past the pain. The light-headedness was threatening to get to him, leaving him shaky and disoriented. “Just let me finish wrapping this and we’re gone.”

“Legend, that’s stupid,” Four rebuked, uncorking a bottle of red-colored liquid and holding it out to him. “Come on, just take my potion. I have plenty.”

“I don’t need your—”

“What about mine, Legend?” Wind suggested, waving a green potion under his nose. “Maybe this will be better for—”

“No, I said no! I don’t need any of your _stupid_ —” Legend broke off. For the briefest moment, his eyes locked with Twilight’s, who stood off to the side with his arms crossed, a neutral expression on his face. Just as quickly, Legend looked away, his shoulders slumping. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning into his injured side. “Please. Just—let me be.”

The heroes paused, uncertain of what to do. They couldn’t stay any longer and risk being the targets of another ambush, especially with one of their own in such poor condition.

“Well, at least let us help you wrap it,” Warrior sighed, stepping forward. “Four, you got any suturing materials? We’ll move downhill to stay for the rest of the night and then set out in the morning. That man in town must be working in conjunction with the infected monsters. No doubt this was a planned attack. Stay vigilant. And for Hylia’s sake, Legend, at least clean it first.”

Legend stewed in his embarrassment, kicking himself for becoming so vulnerable.

Maybe Twilight was right. Maybe he was a hopeless case.

Accepting the inevitable, Legend turned away as Warrior and the others set to work stitching and bandaging his side, a pang shooting through his chest that had nothing to do with his wound.

* * *

Relocating down the mountain was a slow and tiresome process made even worse by the hot midday sun. Legend accepted Warrior’s help down the hillside and slung an arm around his shoulders, grimacing with the pain of stretching his newly wrapped side. He shrugged off any additional offers of help, refusing adamantly to be scooped up and carried as he was before. Warrior kept readjusting his grip across Legend’s upper back, trying not to aggravate the wound on his side. They stopped every few steps, giving Legend a short but needed reprieve from jostling his bandaged waist.

“Let’s stop here,” Time announced when the group reached a small copse of trees. “Legend’s hurt and we need to take a rest. We’ll redouble our efforts tracking those moblins from here.”

Legend felt his legs immediately give way. He slid down Warrior’s side and collapsed onto a bed of grass and twigs, dizzy and fatigued. He blinked his eyes, a blinding white light seeping in from the edges of his vision accompanied by a numbness in his extremities.

_Huh. This wasn’t good..._

“Legend, you idiot! Quick, somebody get his bedroll,” Warrior was heard shouting, a flurry of movement rustling the undergrowth following his order. “Legend, open up. You’re taking this potion.”

“Nnngh…”

A high-pitched whistling started up in his ears, drowning out the noises around him. He felt his face forcefully grabbed and his mouth pried open, the flavor of sweet berries rolling past his tongue and down his throat. Shuddering, Legend gave into his fatigue, allowing it to carry him away into the enveloping darkness.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the warmth provided by soft, downy fabric. Blinking open his eyes, he gazed up at a periwinkle sky, the soft twitter of nightingales announcing the oncoming twilight.

_Where am I? What’s going on?_

Despite his sore, protesting muscles, Legend felt surprisingly alert. He made to sit up in his bedroll and had his queries instantly answered as fire reignited in his right side. He clutched at his midsection, startled to find nothing except the feel of bandages. Someone had removed his tunic as he slept.

Grumbling, he threw out a hand in search of his traveling bag and was pleased when his fingers closed around a strap. He pulled it towards him, searching through his disorderly belongings jumbled during the fight from earlier. Withdrawing a charcoal-gray traveling cloak, he wrapped it around his torso and drew the hood.

He took stock of his body: head, clear and focused. Arms, sore. Legs, sore. Torso… now this would be a problem.

Slowly, Legend rolled himself onto his hands and knees, mindful of his body’s protests. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, rising shakily to his feet. The intensity of the pain that flared out from his middle surprised him, feeling just as fresh as before. Legend scrunched up his face, embarrassed for getting into this situation.

Of course he would be the one to waste a potion.

Rubbing some feeling back into his legs, he began limping his way out toward the trees into the woods beyond. He was well past the first tree when a voice piped up from behind.

“And where do you think you’re headed?”

Legend nearly tripped, bracing himself on the nearest tree for support. He looked back to see Time a short distance away from where his sleeping bag lay, bent over a meticulously constructed pile of sticks. Sky and Hyrule eyed him warily off to the side, their hands fiddling with something Legend couldn’t make out. The others were nowhere to be seen, probably off scouting the area or hunting.

Legend blew out an irritated breath. “Sorry, gotta go. Nature calls.”

Time stood and folded his arms, clearly unimpressed. “There’s no reason to go out so far in your condition. You’re still healing.”

“What, you want to come with? Watch me do my business?”

“Legend…”

Legend narrowed his eyes, turning and hobbling away from the makeshift campsite. “I need some air. I won’t be long.”

There was no reply.

After a good while of scuffling from tree to tree to maintain his balance, the plantlife thinned and Legend found himself overlooking an open field that stretched into the distance. The air smelled of wildflowers and the distant ocean, sending a twinge to his stomach. He dropped down onto a fallen log, taking the time to catch his breath from the simple walk. The wind picked up as the sun continued to sink below the horizon, prompting him to draw his cloak more fully around himself. He stared at the forest floor, disregarding the picturesque scene laid out before him.

What a mess.

Pondering over the deficiencies in his character so recently brought to his attention, Legend figured there was just no doing any right by him. He couldn’t even manage to escape unscathed from a fight with a tier-one level enemy, which probably wouldn’t have happened had he not allowed his emotions to penetrate so deeply to his core.

Why he always had to take the cynical approach to life, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that he was clearly falling behind in forming worthwhile connections with his fellow adventurers, and as much as it pained Legend to admit it, it _hurt._

He felt inept, awkward—worthless, even. He was utterly incapable of bridging the gap between himself and his companions even when the right circumstance presented itself. 

_Bully._

_Unbearable._

_Dark cloud._

And he knew there was nobody to blame but himself.

Legend whimpered, dragging his hood down over his eyes. He was lost, teetering on the edge of the unknown as he looked out into the void. The mere idea of breaking down his walls terrified him, constricted his chest. The illusory island of his nightmares loomed in his mind, a constant reminder of the very real abandonment of everything good in his life. How many quests had he been sent on? How many times had the goddess reminded him that he was at her mercy, stuck in an endless cycle of loss and self-pity?

He didn’t deserve them. Didn’t deserve their goodness after everything his callous attitude put them through. 

Maybe the next time they crossed over into his universe, he could give them the slip, make it look like an accident. He’d live out the rest of his days in solitude, content with his little house of mementos. Save them all from any additional misery his presence brought them. They’d never know.

Once all this was over, they would pack up and go home anyway, living out their lives in their own respective worlds. Only existing as a memory in his mind. Just like his uncle. Just like _her._

_Bully._

The sound of crunching leaves reached his attention, making his heart rise to his throat. He quickly secured his hood, keeping his head lowered and wiping at his eyes.

“Legend?”

It was Hyrule. Legend remained silent, not trusting himself to speak.

“Legend, is that you?”

Hyrule approached cautiously, keeping his distance from the silent hero. Uncertain of what to do, he stood off to Legend’s side, twiddling his thumbs and considering him expectantly. Legend closed his eyes, softly releasing a breath he had been holding. He swallowed and turned his head in Hyrule’s direction.

“Yeah, you called? Did Time send you to collect me?”

Hyrule paused. “Uh, no. I just wanted to see if you were okay. We all did.”

Another pause. Legend sat rock-still, his gaze fixed on a parade of ants marching single-file into a hole in the log.

“Can I sit?”

Legend inclined his head to the side, wordlessly inviting Hyrule to take a seat. Hyrule lowered himself onto the log, a healthy distance between the two.

More silence.

“How’s the wound?”

Legend twisted his ring, settling the nervous twitching of his hands. “Doing fine. No thanks to that potion, though. I told you guys not to use one on me.”

“Those monsters were infected, Legend,” Hyrule pouted, offended. “It might not have healed you like normal, but it definitely gave you some color back. You looked like you were on death’s doorstep.”

Guilt crept into Legend’s heart, the sting immobilizing. Unsure of what to say, he risked a glance in Hyrule’s direction. The hero clad in earthy tones fiddled with the ties of his arm braces, a frown on his face.

“We’re all worried about you, you know. It's obvious something’s wrong, and I'm not just talking about today. What's up with you?”

Legend felt his stomach turn, the temperature dropping rapidly. He looked away, scowling at the opposite end of the log.

Hyrule continued fiddling with his arm braces. “I, uh… heard what happened with Twilight.”

“You and everyone else.”

Hyrule winced. The silence threatened to settle on them again, but Hyrule pressed forward. “You know he didn’t mean all that, right? Twilight’s just intimidating when he's upset.”

“You don’t know what he meant,” Legend grumbled, twisting his ring faster. “And he’s right, by the way. You don’t have to say anything.”

Hyrule balked, turning to Legend with his mouth falling open. “ _What?!_ No, Legend. He’s not right. I don't feel that way, and neither does anyone else. How can you say that?”

“How can I say that?” Legend snapped, rounding on Hyrule as a fire sparked in his veins. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed how uncomfortable you all get around me, Hyrule. It's true—I’m not fun to be around, I know it. I try to be a nice person, but I can't. I just don't see the world through a lens of sparkles and rainbows like some of you seem to—” 

Legend broke off, frustrated with himself for once again allowing his anger to take control. He grimaced, shaking his head and turning away. “Just… sorry.”

“It's okay,” Hyrule coaxed, eyeing Legend with concern. “We all have our thing. For you, it’s being insensitive when you shouldn't. I might be a little clueless, I admit it. And you're right about the others too. Sky totally has his head in the clouds and Wild can't chill to save his life.”

Hyrule chuckled softly, a fond smile playing across his lips. After a moment of contemplation, his face leveled out, replaced by an eerie calm. “I know why you said all that back there, by the way. And I get it. I don't have anyone to return home to either.”

Legend froze, rendered speechless by Hyrule’s implication. “You… what?”

Hyrule turned himself in Legend’s direction, his face devoid of anything that might suggest a ruse. He raised his arms, gesturing at the dark expanse before them. “Yep, that’s me—the hero who fought back Ganon and restored the Triforce to the land… only to have nothing to show for it.” His arms dropped to his side, his posture suggesting defeat.

Stunned by this revelation, Legend chewed the inside of his cheek. True, the subject of their insecurities as the goddess’s chosen was never readily submitted in day-to-day conversation, but Legend had always assumed he was the only Link without a reliable support network. Wind, Warrior, and Time all had families of their own; Sky and Twilight each had the loving support of their communities to draw upon; and judging by how willing the others seemed to be to involve themselves in conversation surrounding family, Legend had automatically assumed he was the odd one left out.

“You—I don’t know what you’re talking—”

“Don’t play dumb, Legend. I know that’s why you blew up yesterday. And I don’t blame you. No one deserves being alone for so long.”

And there it was.

A telltale prickle formed at the corner of Legend’s eyes, blurring his vision. He pulled at the hood of his traveler’s cloak, burying his face in the fabric. For a moment they were both still, chilled by the moonless night and the heaviness that hung in the air.

“You don’t have to hide it, you know,” Hyrule whispered, his voice cutting through the silence. “You shouldn’t have to isolate yourself just because things are different for you. Things are hard enough as it is without all that.”

Wrapping his arms around himself, Hyrule looked up at the emerging stars that twinkled serenely in the night sky. “Look, I’m not a fortune teller. I can’t say what’s going to happen when all this is over. But I do believe in good karma.” He looked back at Legend, smiling. “And I know none of us are perfect, but we shouldn't need to be. We’re good people. We’ve each sacrificed so much for the good of our worlds, and I think that counts for something. We just have to trust that it’ll all work out.”

Legend wiped his nose on his sleeve, confused by the whirlwind of emotions stirring in his chest. Was he relieved? Regretful? Skeptical? He considered Hyrule’s words, fingering the cuff of the bracelet secured to his wrist.

“It seems like Twilight’s got his own thing going on too,” Hyrule continued. “Why don’t you try talking to him? See what’s going on in his—”

“I’m not talking to Twilight,” Legend retorted, immediately shutting down the suggestion. “Just… just no.”

Hyrule nodded absently, accepting Legend’s decision. “Okay, but will you at least stop detaching yourself from us? You've been distant with us for weeks now, and camp life isn’t the same without you, Legend. We miss you.”

Shame bloomed in Legend’s chest, turning his insides to stone. Drained, he leaned forward onto his knees. “I—I’ll try, Hyrule.”

“Good.”

Pleased, the stocky hero leaned back as far as he could, stretching his legs out before him. “Besides, what would we do without you? You're the spicy one around here. Someone needs to put Warrior in his place every so often.” 

_Spicy…?_

Hyrule laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Plus, he'd take it as a major blow if he lost his sparring partner. Uh... word-sparring partner, that is.”

Legend snorted, preoccupied with playing with his bracelet. “What sparring? I mean, sure, if you consider his old standby of insulting my hair as _sparring._ Real witty.”

“Yeah, that,” Hyrule snickered, glancing over at the older boy’s pink-tinged fringe peeking past the front of his hood. He kicked his feet against the base of the log, apparently lost in thought. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you play something for us tonight? Everyone’s been dying to hear you play. Wild’s probably in the middle of cooking up supper right now, but we can do it after. I know they’ll love it!”

Legend cringed, inwardly refusing to do any such thing. He knew the others were aware of his instrument collection. It was only a matter of time before they convinced him to play, but Legend had to admit the idea of performing made him uncomfortable, especially considering the circumstances. He had no problem when it was just himself, but having the others there would make him painfully self-conscious.

But just maybe… if this would set things right…

Giving in, he sat up, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Really?!” Hyrule gasped, eyes widening gleefully. “Wow, this is great! Thanks Legend!”

“But I’m not singing.”

“Oh… well, if you say so. Next time, then!”

“Sure, whatever,” Legend waved the comment away, positive there wouldn’t be a next time.

The pair sat in silence once more, content with one another's company. Though the pain still throbbed in his side and the all-too-prevalent worries persisted, Legend’s chest felt lighter, uplifted even. A soft breeze fluttered by from the open field, sweeping the light strands of hair around his face and tickling his nose.

“They should be ready with the food any time now,” Hyrule remarked, stretching his arms above his head. “Sky helped me patch up your tunic, so it’s all ready to go for you when you get back. Wanna walk back with me? We can get them ready for our music night!”

Legend sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this arrangement. “I… not yet. I'll be another minute.”

“I can wait.”

They continued sitting in the soft glow of the evening stars, the tension from before diminished. Crickets chirped heedlessly in the surrounding brush, echoing one another’s nightly calls. Legend breathed deeply, enjoying the rush of cool air filling his lungs.

“Hey.”

He glanced over at Hyrule, raising an eyebrow tentatively.

“It'll be okay, Legend. Just give him some time. He'll come around.”

Their eyes met. From the short distance between them, Hyrule beamed. Despite the uncertainty of what lie ahead, Legend couldn't help but think that Hyrule really wasn't that clueless after all.

Despite everything, Legend smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay guys, listen up! Legend’s got a surprise for us!”

Legend huffed in annoyance and narrowed his eyes at Hyrule, dreading everything that led him to this point. He gripped the cuff on his wrist, hoping that no one would notice his trembling. Too late to back out now.

During their walk back to the campsite, Legend’s anxiety increased tenfold, causing him to seriously consider backing out of his agreement with Hyrule. Unable to confront the others quite yet, he made Hyrule promise not to say anything until after they'd eaten, to which Hyrule reluctantly agreed.

Looks like that time had come.

“Uh…” Wincing slightly from his injury, he leaned forward and withdrew a colorful circular device from his bag. He gripped the red and blue handles that formed the sides, staring at the strings that fanned out in the middle and converged at one center point. “I… I figured I've been putting this off long enough, so… yeah.”

Eight pairs of eyes stared at him from across the circle. Clenching his jaw, Legend reprimanded himself for his impulsivity. This was stupid, he knew he shouldn't have agreed to this, why does he ever listen to Hyrule...

“Is that a harp?”

Legend’s head jerked up. Sky was gazing wide-eyed at the instrument in Legend’s hands, his bowl from dinner set aside. “I don't think I've seen one quite like that before. Are you going to play for us?”

Legend paled, tripping over his words. “I… well, I know some of you have been asking me about it, so I figured… if you wanted? I mean, I’m not much of a performer, but…”

Sky beamed, a genuine grin lighting up his face. “My Zelda gifted me her harp when I was newly arrived on the Surface. I'm still learning, but if you ever wanted someone to accompany you, I could be that.”

Legend sucked on his lip, considering Sky’s offer. A harp duet? Now that sure wasn't something he had been expecting. Legend was aware that the sky-dweller knew many ancient ballads that existed before their times, but he wasn’t sure how familiar they both were with the same songs. Not to mention how contrasting their playing styles might be.

“Uh… sure. Except I’ve never really… done this with someone before.”

“I can help! I’ll conduct you!” Wind jumped up from his seat, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Uh,” Legend stuttered, wondering when the surprises would stop. He glanced over at Hyrule, who gave him an inconspicuous but encouraging thumbs up. “Okay… sure. I’ll lead out and then, uh… just jump in whenever you see fit, I guess.”

“Sounds great,” Sky smiled, revealing his own handheld harp that shone gold in the light of the dying fire. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“...Okay.” 

Legend positioned his harp at the crook of his arm, trying to refocus his mind on the piece he was about to play and not on the attention he was receiving. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to expel the last of his nerves... and started to play.

A soft introductory prelude worked its way out to the listeners, delicate and introspective. His fingers worked of their own accord, gently strumming a familiar melody as his mind was transported to a place he frequented all too often in his dreams. A place he knew he could never forget. 

To distant shores and the rolling crashes of waves. To calling gulls and golden sands that stretched for miles on a sun-kissed beach. To the feel of the sun beating down on his face and the tender touches of someone playing with his hair.

_A musical laugh and coral locks undulating in the breeze, giggling as his fingers clumsily plucked unpracticed chords._

_The kindest boy I know…_

A harmony gradually bled into the background, a soothing and welcome reprieve that increased in strength as Legend continue to play. Sky, though unfamiliar with the piece at hand, was clearly a fast learner and picked up the tune with ease, bobbing along to the rhythm set by Wind’s baton. The synchronization of the two instruments coincided marvelously, creating an evocative timbre that resounded through the night. An undeniable unity of sound.

The song reached its outro and Sky’s chords faded out, allowing Legend to strum the final few notes. As the last echo faded away into the trees, he lowered his harp into his lap, staring unseeingly at the strings.

_Had he really just done what he thought he did?_

Loud clapping snapped him into focus, causing him to fumble and nearly drop his harp. From across the fire, Hyrule was on his feet, clapping enthusiastically and brandishing the biggest smile Legend had ever seen. 

“Wow, that was awesome! A true spectacle! _Legendary,_ even!”

Legend rolled his eyes at the pun, looking across the circle to gauge reactions. Wind bowed with a flourish, twirling his baton as he did. Sky blushed crimson, tucking his harp beneath one arm and scratching the back of his head with the other. Time and Four clapped politely and Wild grinned as he stirred his fifth bowl of stew. Warrior nodded contently, leaning back with his feet crossed at the ankles.

And Twilight…

Twilight was slouched forward on his knees, peering into the glowing embers of the firepit. His lips were pressed into a thin line, a flat look on his face.

“Legend?”

“Huh?” Legend tore his eyes away from the Hero of Twilight, facing a puzzled looking Four.

“That was lovely. Where’d you learn how to play like that?”

Legend drew a blank, running his fingers along the ridges in the sides of the instrument. He thrummed with a nervous energy, a jittery feeling he couldn’t shake. “Oh. Uh… around. It wasn’t just me, though. They helped.” He gestured at a pleased-looking Wind and Sky.

Four smiled. “You should do it more often.”

“Yeah, no kidding! You’ve been holding out on us, dude,” Warrior added smugly.

Before he could reply, Time moved forward and made to sit next to Legend, holding an indigo conch-shaped device with multiple large holes in the sides. Legend moved over to give him space. “Speaking of which,” their leader said, “you down for round two? It’s been a while since I’ve given it a go myself.”

“Let’s do it!” Wind yelled wildly, running back to position himself at the front of the group. “I know a jingle that will have you all on your feet in no time!”

“Come on, Legend,” Hyrule pleaded, also moving to a spot closer to the musicians. “How about that fiddle of yours? That looks fun, play something on that!”

Legend gave Hyrule a pointed look and carefully bent forward, replacing his harp for another slimmer instrument. “Okay, but this time we’re following Wind. If this is what I think it is, it’s pretty fast, so just try to keep up as we go along. And no, Warrior, I won’t be performing any jigs for you today,” he quipped at the scarf-wearing hero, who was miming a dance from where he sat on his stump.

“Well, then I look forward to hearing your stunning voice,” Warrior cackled, flaunting a dazzlingly white smile.

“Definitely not.”

“Okay guys, at the ready!” Wind said, wielding his baton. “This is one of the numbers the Koroks taught me, it’s a real doozy! Except…” He trailed off, eyes flicking back and forth among the musicians. “We don’t have any percussionists…”

All eyes looked in Wild’s direction, who was perched eagerly at the edge of his seat. He jumped forward, only to halt mid-step with a look of discouragement on his face. “Oh. Well, I don’t have anything of my own to play with…”

As the group discussed how to make do, Legend tuned his fiddle, biting his lip. He was fairly protective over his possessions and rarely let anybody handle them in fear that carelessness would lead to accidents—especially with his instruments. He sized up the Hero of the Wild, who eyed the ground pitifully.

Legend sighed, his mind made up.

_Please don’t let me regret this._

“Here.” He rummaged through his bag and produced a triangle, proffering it to Wild. “You can play on this. And, um, _pleasebecarefulwithit_.”

Wild stared at the metal instrument, mouth agape in astonishment. Then, slowly, he took the palm-sized device and cradled it to his bosom, glancing back at Legend with a shy, sincere smile.

“Nice, that’ll work! All right, me hearties,” Wind shouted, adopting his pirate lingo. “Let’s get cracking and blow this ship outta the water! On my count!”

An energetic tune started up, the music lively and spirited. Legend stroked the strings in time with Wind’s tempo, creating an infectious rhythm that coincided with the strums of Sky’s harp and Time’s ocarina. Wild added his two cents in when he could, sending well-placed chimes ringing out loud and clear. 

Though their makeshift troupe was untrained and clashed at times, nobody seemed to notice. They revelled in the excitement of the moment, bouncing and tapping their feet along to the beat. Legend was smiling in spite of himself, enjoying the music and the company he associated with.

That is, until he happened to glance over and found piercing, solemn blue eyes meeting his own.

Disconcerted and scrambling to recover his composure, Legend played on, acutely aware of Twilight’s fixed stare. Unaware of his discomfort, the rest of the group continued enjoying themselves, basking in the merriment of the evening.

The number eventually came to an end and loud cheers erupted from the company, an energy present that had not been felt in quite some time. Time rested his ocarina on his lap and looked pleased, grinning at his companions. Hyrule clapped enthusiastically as always, and Four and Warrior whistled approvingly.

“Wow, look at us!” Hyrule remarked. “We should definitely be featured on all the town bulletins!”

Warrior rolled his eyes. “We already are, and some of them are _wanted_ bulletins.”

Hyrule had the decency to look sheepish. “Well... once they figure out we’ve got all kinds of musical talent, they’ll be turning those frowns upside down!”

“Yeah, except it’ll be their swords they’re turning down. On our heads.”

“Speaking of which,” Time interrupted, standing up, “I think it would be in each of our best interests to settle down for the night. We still don’t have any leads on those moblins, so if we want to make any decent progress tomorrow, best to bunker down. We’ll come up with a strategy in the morning.”

Time turned back to Legend as his order was put into effect, clapping him on the shoulder. “Nice work there. I don’t think any of us were aware you could play like that. How’s your side feeling?”

“Um,” Legend said, uncomfortably aware of Twilight’s persistent gaze. “It’s okay. A lot better than before.”

“Good. Make sure you replace those bandages and get some rest.” Time smiled, giving Legend one last shoulder pat before turning away to help the rest of the group with the sleeping arrangements.

As Legend finished securing his fiddle inside his bag, Wild approached with his triangle, presenting it to him gratefully. “Thanks for letting me use this,” he said, smiling timidly. “It was fun. You’re a great musician.”

“Oh… you’re welcome. And thanks.”

Wild nodded his head, hesitating a moment longer before turning away.

Struck with a sudden urge, Legend grabbed hold of Wild’s wrist before he stepped out of reach. Startled, the champion tensed underneath his fingers, his brows raised in question.

“Wild, wait. I… I need to tell you something. Sky and Wind too.”

Hearing their names, the two heroes looked up from where they sat packing away their instruments. Legend released his grip on Wild, who gestured for the others to make their way over. They came and stood before him in a line, looking puzzled.

Legend swallowed, shame swirling in his gut at the sight of their expectant faces. He lowered his voice, hoping that the others were preoccupied enough with setting up their bedrolls so he wouldn’t be overheard. “I… I just wanted to clear the air. Say something that’s been on my mind.”

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a shaky exhale. He needed to get this out before he lost his nerve. “About what I said the other day… it was messed up. I… it wasn’t right and I shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry.”

He twisted his ring, trying to ignore the heat rising to his face. “Wind, what I said about your sister… it was wrong. I don’t know why I said it and you didn’t deserve it. And Wild… Sky…”

He was trembling now, eyes downcast as he tried not to stumble over his words. “I—I never meant anything I said about any of you. I never meant to push you around. And I—I know I’ve been an absolute twit, but I’d never want any of you to leave, and I—I hope you still want me around too. I’ll try to be better, I promise I’ll—”

Before he could spiral out of control, he felt the breath leave him in a whoosh as Wind tackled him headfirst into a hug. Startled, Legend froze, unsure of what to do with his arms, but during the second he took debating with himself, Wind was releasing him, backing up with a kindly smile that was mirrored by the two boys behind him.

“It’s okay, Legend,” Wind offered. “We know you didn’t mean it. It was a rough day. We’re just happy you’re all right.”

“Yeah, we’re so glad you’re doing better from earlier,” Sky agreed, stepping forward. “You had us scared there for a bit.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No worries. Everything’s good now.” Sky twiddled with a thread on his tunic, mulling something over in his mind. “Your talent with music is beautiful. You should teach me some techniques on the harp sometime. I’d love to learn from you.”

Blushing, Legend stared at the ground between them and shrugged. “Sure. I mean, if you’d like.”

“Definitely.”

“I’d like that too,” Wild piped up, hands behind his back. “I’ve always loved music but never really had the chance to learn for myself.”

Legend nodded. “Sure. Only… promise me something first?”

The three eyed each other warily. “Yeah?” Wild asked.

Legend paused, considering his next words. “Just… promise me you’ll call me out next time. You know, when I’m being a jerk.” He twisted his ring, grimacing. “Please.”

They looked at each other again, bewilderment written in their expressions. Then, smiling ever so slightly, Wild gave a single nod of acceptance. “Sure, Legend. As long as you promise you won’t be getting too sappy on us from here on out.”

Legend froze, shocked by what he just heard. He chanced a glance up at Wild and received a sly wink in return. 

_Did Wild… did he seriously just…?_

Humbled, Legend studied the three that stood before him, feeling grateful. Their smiles were so warm and inviting that Legend couldn’t help but believe them when they said they forgave him. Couldn’t help but believe that he may have a place here after all.

But as he glanced back at the dark outline of the hero behind them, he couldn’t help but feel he should be feeling a lot lighter than he was.

* * *

They were asleep when it happened.

A startled cry shook them awake as yellow and pink pastels lit the horizon. Legend sprung upright, his muscles reacting independently as he made to reach for his weapon, only to have a searing pain erupt near his waist. He flailed, twisting in the sheets in his desperation to free himself.

“Guys, it’s happening!” Wind’s panicked voice rang in everyone’s ears as they struggled to get their bearings. “Look at the trees!”

Legend whipped his head from side to side to take in his surroundings, fighting through the new wave of pain he had stirred in his haste waking up. He really hoped he hadn’t ripped through his stitches.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. However, upon further inspection he noticed the greenery around them was shimmering. The trees rippled in and out of focus like reflections on a disturbed surface of water, waves in the suspended fabric of time. Gradually, the pines around them grew, doubling and even tripling in size. The forest thickened as evergreens appeared out of nowhere, populating the previously sparse wood. Clearly they were no longer where they had been.

“Well, that was fun,” Four yawned, rubbing at his tired eyes as he returned to his sleeping bag. “But next time can you keep it to yourself, Wind? It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to sleep any longer,” Time said, dressing into his armor. “We should never get too comfortable switching worlds. You never know where we could end up.”

There was a collective shudder as they recalled their first stumble into Wild’s world.

“Let’s send out a couple scouts to get a read on the area first,” their leader continued. “Then we’ll regroup and report. We’ll have to change our plans around entirely since we’re no longer in Hyrule’s world. Mind taking the lead there, Pup? Twi?”

They turned to find Twilight’s bedroll deserted. The blue-eyed hero was poised on the lowest branch of a wide oak tree, his gaze fixed into the distance. He was rigid, pulled taut like a strung bow as he used a hand to brace himself against the trunk of the tree. His ear twitched toward a single sound, a steady trickling in the distance. 

“I know these woods,” he breathed.

Time and Wild shared a look. Coming to an unspoken agreement, Wild cautiously approached the tree where Twilight sat, peering up at him. “Twi? Everything okay?”

For a moment, Twilight remained unresponsive, unmoving. Then, turning to his protégé, the corners of his mouth turned up, his entire countenance glowing. “There’s a spring that lies just ahead. Come on, I have some people to introduce you to.”

They made record time packing up camp and then they were off, following Twilight’s lead. He and Wild walked side-by-side, chattering boisterously as Twilight prepared them for what lie ahead. Unsurprisingly, Legend found himself trailing behind, wincing with every step. A familiar feeling of dread crept into his stomach, turning his insides around like trapped butterflies. 

All too soon, they were rounding a bend and a whole new scene materialized before their eyes.

“Guys,” Twilight said, his eyes gleaming in the morning sunlight, “welcome to Ordon Village.”

It was the quaintest little village Legend had ever seen. Situated in a secluded basin amidst rolling hills, the tiny village was lush with vegetation, the misty mountain air refreshing to the lungs. Homely lodges with their patchwork farmlands dotted the landscape and a gurgling brooklet wound parallel to the plain dirt path connecting the scattered residents. A simple water wheel turned lazily on its pedestal, churning the river below as it flowed leisurely into the valley beyond.

And Twilight… he looked so happy.

“Link?”

All nine heroes started. A little ways off the path, a group of older children sat together in the grass, staring at the new arrivals in disbelief. A boy with straw-colored hair slowly stood, hands clasped together at his front. The other kids followed suit, regarding the company incredulously.

Twilight broke off from the others, facing the children with a smile and his arms extended in invitation. “Hi, Colin.”

There was a five second pause before the blonde-haired boy darted forward, his bowl-cut bobbing along as he ran. The children behind him followed swiftly along, with cries of “Link!” and “He’s back!” ringing through the air.

The first boy bulldozed straight into Twilight’s outstretched arms, the force making the hero stumble. Before he could stabilize himself, the remaining children barreled into them at full speed, laughing as they all collapsed in a heap on the ground. The other heroes stood back amused, chuckling at the fond sight before them.

“Link, we’ve missed you so much!”

“Where’d you go for so long? It’s so lame here without you!”

“I command you to never leave again!”

“Guys… he can’t breathe,” a smaller boy toward the back mumbled, the only one not taking part in the dogpile.

The bodies untangled themselves, revealing a red and breathless Hero of Twilight underneath. The blonde boy, Colin, helped Twilight to his feet, grinning as the hero clapped him on the back in thanks.

“Link, what are you doing here?!” a girl with short, roughly chopped hair cried, hanging off his arm. “And who are all these guys?”

“We were in the area, Beth,” Twilight replied, brushing dirt off his tunic. “And these are my friends. I’ll introduce you, but first—Colin, are your parents around?”

Colin grinned, grabbing Twilight’s arm and pulling him toward the path. “Yeah, they’re at home! Come on, they’d love to see you!”

The children led them down the path, guiding them through the village proper. The Links admired the scenic views, pointing at different landmarks and inquiring about their significance. The brothers, Talo and Malo, answered them cheerfully, talking a mile a minute while moving them toward a small modest cottage that sat in a recess of the village. Legend stayed close to Hyrule, leaning slightly on his comrade’s arm for support.

On the cottage threshold, a petite woman sat watching a fair-haired toddler play in the shallows of a creekbed. She stood as she noticed the advancing party, a worried frown of concern crossing her face. Upon seeing the children and who they flocked around, her face brightened considerably and she trotted up to greet them.

“Is that you, Link? Oh, what a blessed occasion! It’s been so long.”

She gave Twilight a warm embrace and looked up into his face, smoothing down stray strands of hair that poked out from the sides. “You look so handsome. Just wait till Rusl sees you here, he’ll be thrilled!”

“Uli? What’s going—”

A rugged looking middle-aged man appeared from the wooden doorway, a white bandana securing his sandy hair. A bald, heavy-set man stood slightly behind him in the entrance, looking as equally amazed as his upturned walrus mustache.

“Dad, it’s Link!” Colin chirped from his place by Twilight’s side. “And he’s brought his friends too!”

The man with the sandy hair bounded forwarded, clasping Twilight’s hand and giving him a genial one-armed embrace. “So it is! And what perfect timing too. I just returned from serving with the Resistance myself.”

“Hey, Rusl,” Twilight grinned at the older man. “Hey, Bo.”

“I don’t quite believe it’s you, laddie!” the hefty man said, providing the same greeting as Rusl. “Fado and the others will be pleased. What brings you to this neck of the woods?”

“Link, please tell us you’re here to stay!” the brunette girl interjected, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Twilight laughed nervously, not making eye contact. “Well, it’s kind of a funny story—”

Before he could continue, a dripping wet toddler came wobbling over from the creekbed, babbling and reaching toward Twilight, her hands making grabbing motions.

“Hi, Liza! You remember me?” He scooped the little girl up in his arms and twirled her around, delighting by the sound of her giggles. Legend couldn’t help but admire how easy he seemed around children.

“Looks like she does,” her father chuckled, arm-in-arm with Uli.

Twilight clutched the toddler to his chest, looking completely at home. He turned to the Links, a content smile on his face as he introduced these people to them. Rusl and his wife Uli had their two children Colin and Liza, Bo was the Ordon mayor, and the children Talo, Malo, and Beth were the kids of other villager families.

“And guys, these are my companions I’ve been with for the past while,” Twilight explained, naming each Link as he moved down the line. “This is Time, Wild, Wind, Warrior, Four, Sky, Hyrule, and Legend. Uh… pretty unique names, I know.”

“Why is your hair pink?”

Legend’s head jerked up from where he had been eyeing some river frogs. He had been hiding behind the other group members, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

The boy named Talo stared at him expectantly. “Your hair. It’s pink.”

Legend stared back awkwardly. “Uh… yeah? It’s not all like that, just the side.”

“But isn’t that a girl color?”

Beth scoffed in disgust, giving the boy a push. “Talo, you blockhead! Pink is _so_ not a girl color. Besides, I think it looks nice.”

“That’s because you’re a _girl._ ”

“All right, kids,” Uli interrupted, gently placing her hands on the backs of Talo and Beth. “Why don’t you head off and help pick some pumpkins for our meal tonight? Bring them over to the mayor’s place when you’re done. Colin, could you go help them, please?”

Colin nodded, smiling as he grabbed hold of his friends and ushered them away.

“There’s really no need to feed us, ma’am,” Time said as the children ran off. “We’re just grateful for a chance to rest. Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

Bo clapped the scarred hero on the back good-naturedly. “Nonsense, m’boy! It was a generous harvest this year, there’s plenty to go around. In fact, why don’t you lads stay with me for the night? I know Link’s got his own place, but the more the merrier is what I always say!” he chuckled affectionately. “There’s plenty of accommodations upstairs, especially now that Ilia left.”

Twilight looked up in surprise, temporarily distracted from playing with Liza. “Ilia’s not here?”

Bo tilted his head apologetically. “Sorry, lad. She went up to visit her Castle Town friend a few weeks ago. Telma, I think her name was?”

Twilight nodded, looking disappointed as Liza played with the furry pelt draped over his shoulders.

“We appreciate your hospitality,” Time smiled. “If there’s any way we can be of assistance, please let us know.”

“Actually, I think there is something,” Rusl announced, unhooking the sheathed sword tethered to his back. “If you boys wouldn’t mind helping Fado up at the ranch, I know that’d be a great help to him. There’s stuff there for a light lunch, so that can hold you over till suppertime.”

“Having trouble with the goats again?” Twilight smirked.

Rusl sighed, exasperated. “You know him. ‘Never listen to a word I say,’ he says.” Twilight laughed.

“Would you like some help with dinner when we’re done, ma’am?” Wild asked, stepping forward. “I’m pretty at home in the kitchen myself.”

“He is,” Warrior said supportively.

Uli shook her head, placing a hand on Wild’s arm affectionately. “Thank you, dear, but if you boys wouldn’t mind entertaining the children when you’re done, I think that would be the greatest help. Between Sera and Pergie and myself, I think we have all the assistance we need.”

“All right, let’s go!” Wind shouted, excited for the chance to do something. “Come on, Twi! Let’s see those goat-wrangling skills of yours we’ve heard so much about!”

Before the villagers had the chance to comment on Twilight’s bizarre nickname, Time held up a hand haltingly, looking over at Uli with a question on his lips. “Actually, is there somewhere one of us could stay in the meantime? We had an injury on the road and we want to make sure it heals properly.”

“Oh, but of course! Why didn’t you boys say anything earlier? Who is it that’s hurt?” Uli asked, looking around in concern.

All eyes drifted to the blue-capped hero standing toward the back. Legend sent a murderous glare at Time, hating his life.

“Oh, you poor thing. Come with me, dear,” Uli coerced, taking Legend gently by the hand and leading him toward the house. “We’ll get you patched up and feeling better in no time.”

Legend resisted slightly, silently pleading with his companions to _get him out of here._ “No, no, I—I’m fine. It’s already been stitched up, I can handle it—”

“No, he needs it. Warrior’s stitching job was trash and he knows it,” the Hero of the Four Sword smirked.

“Hey!”

“It’s no problem at all, dear,” Uli promised. “I’ve fixed up plenty of my husband’s wounds, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Just let me grab my kit and I’ll be right with you.”

Legend sighed, accepting his fate as he was led inside and the others made their way toward the ranch.

He was brought to a long couch in the main room, a small circular space. He glanced around nervously, waiting for Uli to return. An unlit furnace behind him took up the focal point of the room and a few chairs were placed beside a small, circular table. A rocking horse sat on the opposite side of the room, its painted red eyes staring blankly back at Legend.

“Okay, let’s see what we got here,” Uli said, returning from the basement room with a small wooden container. “Could you remove your shirt for me, dear? Legend, was it?”

“Yeah,” Legend mumbled, his face heating up. He uncinched the belt that fastened the two layers of his tunic together and slid out of the outer red vest. Grabbing the nape of his green undershirt, he carefully pulled it over his head, shrugging out of the long sleeves. He sat there uncomfortably, very aware that the only clothing he had on were his boots and his short tan breeches.

Uli took his discarded clothes, setting them aside. She went on unwrapping the bandages around his middle, gently unsticking the gauze at his waist.

“Ouch, hon,” she cooed, drawing a breath at the sight of the deep puncture wounds in his side. “That looks like it hurts. Your friend did a decent job here, but there are some areas that need work. I’ll need to take out the stitches and suture it myself.”

“That’s fine,” Legend submitted. He watched her light the furnace behind them, sterilizing her suturing needles under the heat of the flame. Satisfied, she returned and sat by his side, retrieving what looked like a small pair of scissors and tweezers from the box.

“I can’t even begin to think what you boys must go through on a daily basis,” she said, getting to work removing the amateur stitches. “You do so much for the Resistance efforts when there are so few who will. Please know how grateful we are for your efforts keeping our families safe.”

Legend sat idly, feeling slight tugs of pressure applied to his skin. “Oh. Well… we do what we can. It’s easier with more of us around to help.”

“Yes, especially since there are monsters everywhere these days. I’m about to apply the soothing salve now, so hold still.”

She cleaned the wounded area and applied a small amount of a greenish-gray paste to a brush, dabbing it onto the injury.

“It’s been a struggle watching Link’s journey in all of this, I will admit,” Uli stated as a minty smell wafted to his nose. The numbing effect was instantaneous, relieving the sharp sting of his wound. “The first time he returned to us, he was so… different. More detached. None of us knew what was wrong and he wouldn’t talk about it. Not even Ilia could get through to him. We were all so worried.”

She began threading his side, the needle working back-and-forth as a contemplative crease formed between her brows. “Link is like a son to us. He seems much more at peace now that he’s with you, and that’s really all we can ask for. Thank you for your willingness to help him restore Hyrule.”

Legend kept his head down, a familiar ache tugging on his heartstrings. 

“I… it’s nothing, ma’am. Really.”

Uli continued suturing, unaware of the discomfort building in his chest. “You do more than you know. Our Link has always had such a big heart, and seeing him with all of you brings that out so strongly. He must see something really special in each one of you for you to be such close friends.”

Legend’s insides turned to lead, the heaviness in his heart weighing him down as self-deprecating thoughts rose unbidden to the surface.

_If she knew… if she only knew…_

Bruised and a little bit broken, Legend sat in stony silence as he continued being treated for something he clearly deserved to have.

_If she only knew how much her son despised him._

* * *

Dinner at Mayor Bo’s that evening was as jovial as any of them could have predicted, buoying up their spirits as well as their appetites. Tables were laid out on the ground floor to accommodate their eating arrangements, and as soon as the other villagers arrived the meal was in full force. Pumpkin soup was generously served and guzzled as the Links exchanged pleasantries with the residents of Twilight’s hometown and relayed exciting events that occurred during their leisurely stay in Ordon.

“...and then I got on its _other_ side to try herding it back the right way, you know? But I don’t think it liked that because it made these scary angry goat noises and started charging me! But Twi—or, I mean Link—he stepped right in front of it and tackled it to the ground in one go. _Boom,_ like that!” Wind gestured wildly with his hands, capturing the attention of everyone at his table. “Man, you guys weren’t lying. He really is a beast!”

“Of course he is,” Beth sassed, her head propped up by a hand. “He’s Link! He can do anything and look great doing it.” She glanced over at the neighboring table where Twilight sat, as if wishing she were there instead.

“Psh, aren’t you over him yet?” Talo scoffed, sitting back in his chair. “I thought you had a thing for Colin now. Since he’s no longer a weakling...”

Beth glared daggers at him from across the table. “Colin is _not_ a weakling!”

“Hey, I just said he _wasn’t_ a weakling!”

“Children, children,” Warrior patronized, his hands making shushing motions. “Nobody’s a weakling here, okay? Well… maybe Legend, but he’s hurt so that’s not his fault.”

Legend glanced over from his half-eaten bowl of pumpkin soup. Huffing, he looked away, fingering the bracelet at his wrist.

“Aw, come on, old timer. Where’s that snarky Legend we know and love?”

Legend narrowed his eyes at the grinning Hero of Warriors, bristling in his seat. “Really, Warrior, you wanna go there?” he challenged. “I’ll remember that the next time we’re in a footrace. See who’s the real weakling then.”

“Hey, there he is!”

“Guys, stop setting a bad example for the children,” Four admonished, rolling his eyes. “Wild’s already worked them up enough, don’t add fuel to the fire.”

“First of all, we are _not_ children!” Talo seethed, crossing his arms angrily. “Second, Wild is awesome! Did you see him scale that super tall tree over by my house today? He made it all the way to the top branches and then leaped into the river! Now _that’s_ what you call a cliff jump!”

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at that,” Hyrule agreed off to Legend’s side. “Good thing nobody was hurt when he took you shield surfing down those slopes, though. That could have ended poorly.”

“But it didn’t,” Talo objected.

“Maybe it’s a good thing you’re leaving tomorrow then,” the small boy named Malo muttered from the chair next to his older brother. His cool, calculated presence unnerved Legend and he didn’t know what to make of the boy. “Your friend with the scar seems to be the only one with any sense around here.”

“I resent that!” piped Four.

Legend looked over at the other table, all of whom seemed to be hitting it off quite nicely. Twilight was at the table’s head, flanked by Colin and Wild. Time was conversing with the mayor and parents of the village children, and Sky was sitting back contently in his seat, happy to soak in the moment.

“Actually, the entire back room is dedicated to a tradition that’s been in the family for years,” Legend heard the mayor remark. His booming voice carried easily over the din of conversation in the house. “Tell me, m’boy, have you by chance heard of sumo wrestlin’?”

“I can’t say I’m familiar,” Time mused, a hand thoughtfully stroking his chin. 

Bo smiled shrewdly, looking toward the head of the table. “Your friend Link here took to it rather well, if I do say so myself. Never tried it in his life before he had me flat on my back outside the ring! He’s a natural, that one is.”

“I’ll say,” Time replied, turning to address the Hero of Twilight. “Sounds like there’s something you’ve been neglecting to tell us, Pup.”

Twilight fiddled with his empty soup bowl, shrugging casually. “You said it yourself, Bo. Basics of sumo ain’t nothing more than stopping charging goats—and I’ve been doing that my whole life.”

“Right you are, laddie!” Bo laughed, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. “Whatd’ya say, Link? You up for giving your friends here a little demonstration?”

“Do it, Link! Do it, do it!” Talo and Beth shouted from across the room.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, looking over at Colin. The boy smiled, nodding his head encouragingly. He then looked toward his protégé. Wild smiled expectantly at his mentor, curiosity etched in his features.

“I’m game,” he decided, standing and rolling his shoulders.

“Atta boy!” Bo said gleefully as everybody cheered. He stood and motioned toward a doorway that led to a back room. “Right this way!”

As the Links and Ordonians filed out, the volume in the room decreased drastically. Legend remained in his seat, mulling over what to do. He wasn’t sure if he was in the right mindset to enjoy a wrestling match, and he certainly didn’t want to risk having his poor mood ruin the evening for everyone. He stared into his lap, mindlessly fidgeting with his rings.

“Legend? You coming?”

He looked up. Hyrule watched him from the open doorway, the only other person in the room. He started back toward Legend with a reassuring smile, extending a hand. “C’mon. We can cheer them on from the side.”

Legend bit his lip, thinking. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt, as long as he stayed out of the way...

Complying, he let Hyrule pull him to his feet, staying close as he descended a few steps into the adjoining room. Immediately apparent was the large circular platform that rose in the center of the room, with both the mayor and Twilight standing shirtless inside. Lit torches were burning on the wall, casting harsh shadows around the arena. Benches surrounded the stage where smiling onlookers sat in anticipation. Legend was led to an empty bench off to the side, where he sat with Hyrule and Four.

“They just explained the rules,” Four informed as they took their seats, “which honestly wasn’t much. Looks like the match is on.”

“On my mark,” Rusl asserted, standing close to the stage with an arm raised in the air. Twilight and Bo took ready positions, crouching low as they faced each other. “Ready? _Go!_ ”

Bo immediately lunged forward, attempting to grab Twilight around the waist. In a flash, Twilight ducked beneath his outstretched arms and slammed into the mayor’s stomach, pushing back with incredible force. They grappled, each trying to throw the other off balance.

“Come on, Bo! Put some elbow into it!”

“Go Twi!”

“Yeah, Link! Kick his butt!”

Locked in a tight hold, the two Ordonians contended, neither one seeming to gain the upper hand. Then, gradually, Twilight began slipping backwards, unable to escape the mayor’s secure grip. Pressing his advantage, Bo dug his feet into the floor, using his bulk to push Twilight back toward the edge of the platform.

A unified gasp from the audience arose as Twilight teetered on the border. Trembling from exertion, he halted the mayor’s progress, holding him steady—a hair’s breadth away from being thrown off.

Suddenly, the younger contestant dropped to his knees, his body at an angle. Bo’s larger form pitched over the Hero of Twilight, thrown off by his unexpected move. With a swift, quick-footed maneuver, Twilight sidestepped the staggering mayor and slapped him right off the stage onto the ground below.

A loud roar of approval sounded from the spectators. The village children jumped in place, enthused by Twilight’s win. Wind was standing on his bench, punching his fist into the air. Four and Hyrule were on their feet clapping energetically along with the other Links, who looked as equally impressed.

In his excitement, Wild left his seat and jumped up onto the stage, raising Twilight’s arm in the air to celebrate his victory. The older hero smiled amicably, panting heavily from the physical toll of the match.

“Well, I’ll be, m’boy,” Bo heaved from his place on the ground. Twilight rushed forward, reaching down to pull him to his feet. “Looks like you still got it in you! Either that, or I’m gettin’ old,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Twi, you gotta teach me,” Wild urged from his place onstage, already assuming a wrestling stance. “I’m next!”

“You know, you might be onto something there, lad,” Bo thought. He turned to the group of heroes, all sitting up in apprehension. “I think this calls for a sumo wrestlin’ contest! Who’s in? Last one standin’ gets to take on ol’ Link here!”

Chaos suddenly broke loose as the Links jumped up and bombarded the stage, each clapping the Hero of Twilight on the back. The Ordon children attempted the same but were unsuccessful, detained by their disapproving parents. 

The Hero of Time stayed put, having a silent standoff with his younger apprentice; then, sighing, he stood up and made his way over to the others, who welcomed him into the fold.

By now, Hyrule was the last remaining member who hadn’t joined his companions on the platform. He stood resolutely by Legend, who was still seated on the bench. Legend eyed the wall, studying the odd portraits of sumo wrestlers as he tried to ignore the comradery taking place onstage.

“Guys, this isn’t fair to Legend!” Hyrule lamented, crossing his arms indignantly. “He’s hurt and wasn’t able to do anything with us the rest of the day either. Let’s do something we can all do.”

“Hyrule, _don’t,_ ” the injured hero murmured, his eyes hidden by his fringe. “It’s fine.”

“No, Legend, it’s _not_ fine,” his companion argued, turning to him. “We don’t know when we’ll get another opportunity to have fun like this, and you’re clearly not having fun. Why don’t we—”

“Hey, Legend’s having fun, aren't you Legend?” Warrior jeered, an arm resting on Sky’s shoulder. “He doesn't have to be up here for that. Right? Legend?”

“Actually, I think I'm gonna head upstairs,” Legend said, rising. He really wished Twilight would stop staring. “I'm still sore from earlier, so I'll just… turn in for the night.”

“You're going to bed?!” Wind yelled, shock written all over his face. “But we only just had dinner! The night’s still young!”

“Yeah, well, I'm tired,” Legend mumbled, already heading toward the door. “Don't let me spoil your fun, though. See you in the morning.”

He hurried away and ascended the flight of stairs, taking it one stair at a time as the noise resumed downstairs. When he reached the landing door, he let himself through, shutting it softly behind him. He looked around.

Other than a singular door providing entrance to what Legend assumed was the mayor’s daughter’s bedroom, the second landing was open and spacious. Makeshift cots had been laid out parallel to one another in the available space, forming rows to walk between. He chose the cot furthest away from the door, which sidled up to a great bay window that looked out onto the village. Silvery moonlight trickled in through the windowpane, its effervescent glow illuminating the entire landing.

Legend dropped onto his new bed and leaned up against the window surface, allowing the glass to cool his head. Shutting his eyes, he relived the scene downstairs, detesting himself for his behavior.

He screwed up again, he knew he did. He was told to keep the darkness away, to keep his vanity in check for the sake of his teammates, and he couldn’t do it. He made a scene and ruined a perfectly good night that should have been happily spent with the only people in his life who cared a lick about him.

And here he was again, wallowing in his self-indulgent pity. It was no wonder nobody wanted him around.

 _You can’t be liked by everybody,_ a part of his brain lectured. _Just take the few who will have you and make do with that._

But why did the idea hurt so much?

A soft knock at the door had his eyes blinking open, his thoughts interrupted. He sighed heavily from his place at the window, seeking to expel the depressive ache in his chest.

_Just stay quiet. They’ll think you’re asleep and then leave._

The sound of a handle turning and the resulting click shut had Legend grinding his teeth in frustration. Couldn’t he just be left alone for a time?

He turned to the door, prepared to tell Hyrule off for hovering over him, and blanched.

The Hero of Twilight stood staring back at him from the doorway.

He had replaced his tunic, the fur pelt customarily seen around his shoulders gone. His dusky hair stood in disarray around his face, sticking up in bedraggled clumps. The sash around his middle was tied haphazardly to his waist, bunches of rumpled fabric gathering in abnormal places. His eyes reflected the light from the window, a glassy sheen fixed on Legend.

Adrenaline flooded Legend’s body, his heart rate skyrocketing. He felt trapped, cornered like prey at the first sign of being spotted. He clasped the sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned white, unable to look away.

What was wrong with him? He wasn’t _afraid_ of Twilight.

...Was he?

As Twilight moved forward, Legend wrenched his gaze away, his breath leaving him in shallow bursts. He clenched his jaw and steeled himself for the worst, anticipating another callout over how miserable he’s made their time there. How they couldn’t go a single moment without him bringing everyone down with him.

Except this time, he could take it. He could take whatever was thrown at him because he’s heard it all, he hears it from himself every day.

And yet, despite what he tells himself, he knows that a single drop in the ocean would cause him to burst.

The springs of the cot beside him shifted and stretched as Twilight lowered himself onto the mat. Legend tensed, keeping his eyes glued to the window. Waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come.

For a beat, there was silence.

“Legend.”

His voice was barely a whisper, papery and fragile, and yet Legend couldn’t prevent himself from flinching. He fidgeted, trying to keep himself contained as he leaned more fully onto the window.

 _Come on,_ Legend silently pleaded. _Get it out already. I can take it._

There was a slight rustle of fabric from the neighboring cot. “Here.”

_...What?_

Confused, Legend tilted his head ever-so-slightly in Twilight’s direction, relying on his peripheral vision. From the corner of his eye, he saw Twilight holding out something to him—a hazy white object in his palm.

_Were those…?_

Bewildered, Legend reached out hesitantly, accepting the dainty white daisies that were tied in a circle by their stems. They looked a little worse for wear, as if they had been crushed inside a pocket for too long, but still pleasant to look at. He set them in his lap, fingering the soft, delicate petals. 

“We made them this afternoon,” Twilight uttered. “The kids and I.” He spoke so softly that Legend had to strain to hear him. “I thought you might…”

Legend’s brow furrowed, trying to muddle through the thoughts that had turned to syrup in his brain. Gradually, he turned his head toward Twilight. The hero stared listlessly at his hands in his lap, his face hidden in shadow.

“Wild told me what you did last night.”

Something inside Legend uncoiled, rearing its ugly head. He shifted through his memories, trying to identify where he went wrong this time. 

_So the others were talking about him behind his back, were they?_

He released the flowers and turned back to the window, scowling. He gripped the ring on his finger, trying to work through the turbulence in his mind.

They didn’t know him. They didn’t know anything about him.

“And I… Legend, I am _so,_ so sorry.”

Time seemed to freeze in place, an electrifying pulse shooting through Legend’s heart. Not quite believing his ears, he whipped his head back to the Hero of Twilight, stunned by the sight that greeted his eyes.

Twilight leaned forward onto his elbows, a hand covering his face. His whole frame shook, trembling with the emotion conveyed in his voice. Legend stared openly, dumbfounded. 

“I messed up, Legend,” the hero whimpered, hunched in on himself. “I messed up and said some really awful things to you the other day. I wasn’t myself. I… I might as well have been the one who put that wound in your side.”

Legend drew in a sharp breath, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Twilight lowered his hand and met Legend’s gaze, his blue eyes glistening brightly.

“I know I really hurt you.”

Legend’s gaze dropped to the flowers in his lap, a burning starting up behind his eyes. He wanted to be angry, he really did. He wanted to rage and storm and give Twilight a piece of what he’d given Legend that day on the road. To make Twilight feel a fraction of the self-disgust that plagued him every waking minute.

But as he looked back at the dejected hero sitting across from him, he felt nothing but sympathy.

Twilight buried his face in his hands, anguished by Legend’s silence. “I’m no better than those terrible things I called you. And I—I know I can never take it back, but I want you to know how wrong I was. I was _so_ wrong, Legend. You mean so much to everyone here. To _me._ And if you never want anything to do with me again, I completely—”

“Twi, don’t.” Legend cleared his throat, his own voice wavering. “It’s… it’s okay.”

“It’s not.” 

They sat there in silence, the only sounds their combined sniffling. Legend gripped his ring, knowing he should feel embarrassed over the emotional way he was conducting himself, but not finding the energy to care. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before Twilight was sitting up, running a hand through his tangled hair.

“You met Colin, yeah?” he sniffed. Legend thought back to the short blonde boy who followed Twilight around like a lost puppy. He gave a brisk nod, which seemed to satisfy the older hero. “I’ve always been pretty close with his dad. Rusl. He’s taken me under his wing more times than I can count. We’re practically family.”

Twilight took a deep, controlled breath, pulling at the hem of his collar. “He taught me the foundations of swordplay, the skills I still use to this day. He wanted Colin to learn too so he could protect himself if anything were to happen, but he never really… took to it. And the other kids seemed to pick up on that.”

He stared blankly at the floor, the moonlight glinting off his eyes. “The kids gave him a hard time over it, and it showed. The teasing was relentless. It wasn’t nice, and he really struggled. It was tough standing by, watching someone like family to me be tormented like that.”

The images of the two brothers flashed in Legend’s mind as he processed Twilight’s words. He recalled his interactions with them when he first arrived in Ordon and the conversation at dinner, and realized he had no trouble believing what was said.

“I—I guess the similarities got to me.”

Legend’s chest tightened, lingering feelings of shame licking up around his heart. “I get it.”

Twilight paused, his hair obscuring his face. “But Talo and Malo, Beth… they’re good kids. They just don’t understand. But they’re getting there. They’ll get there.”

He looked back to Legend, his gaze candid and full of emotion. “That has nothing to do with you, though. Nothing excuses what I said. It’s been eating away at me, how I’ve treated you. I’ve seen your kindness firsthand, and I…”

He took a breath, regaining his composure. “I… I just want you to know that I’m sorry for misjudging you. I know things have been hard, but—whatever happens, you’ll always have a place here. And I hope in time you’ll forgive me, even if I’m not your favorite person.”

Legend’s eyes flicked over to Twilight, trying to gauge the sincerity in his expression.

 _Twilight wasn’t_ his _favorite person? Wasn’t it the other way around?_

“We all want you here, you know.”

Legend gave a small nod of acknowledgment, his hands drifting back to the flower crown in his lap. It was fascinating to him how something so delicate could be assembled like that without falling apart.

For a time, they didn’t speak. Sounds of the nightlife from outside trickled in through the window, bringing a sense of peace to the illuminated room. Legend sat quietly, trying to dissect the individual feelings that stirred in his chest.

“No bully could have done what you did last night, you know,” Twilight meditated, interrupting the quiet. “Sharing your instruments with Wild like that? That definitely deserves an award. I’m not sure I would have been as trusting.”

Legend felt a weight lift from his chest. He embraced the warmth, turning the flowers around in his hands. “Believe me, it wasn’t easy.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Twilight chuckled. He paused for a moment as he stared at the daisies in Legend’s hands, thoughtful. “You really do play beautifully, by the way. Thanks for sharing that with us. That first one… it really…”

Twilight drifted off, his thought incomplete. Legend raised an eyebrow in uncertainty, entranced by the haunted look on Twilight’s face. He suddenly remembered the talk he had with Uli that afternoon, how Twilight’s quest had left him changed. How nobody was ever quite able to lower those barriers he erected as a result of whatever happened.

_Maybe he and Twilight weren’t as different as he had thought._

An exuberant roar from beneath the floorboards shook Legend from his trance, bringing him back to the present. He had nearly forgotten about the competition taking place downstairs, one that Twilight was surely missing out on. The older hero continued staring at the floor, preoccupied with his thoughts.

“You should head back,” Legend mumbled, thumbing the flowers. “They’re probably missing you.”

Twilight shook himself from his stupor, trying to make sense of Legend’s comment. Then, giving a one-shouldered shrug, he crossed his legs and adopted an impartial look. “They’re fine, trust me. Besides, it’s funnier this way, watching the amateurs. Want to come down with me and watch them battle it out? Ten rupees on Sky taking the cake.”

Legend sucked his lip, considering. “I… I don’t know. I already said I was going to sleep. It’d be awkward if I were to go back.”

“Nah. Just tell them I wimped out, forced you to come down with me so they wouldn’t make me compete against them and make a fool out of myself.”

Legend quirked an eyebrow, skeptical. If he knew anything, it was that Twilight most certainly was not a wimp. “Why? You don’t have to do that for me.”

“You’re my brother, Legend. I’d do anything for you.”

Something unfurled in Legend’s chest, reaching past his ribcage and igniting his limbs. He glanced up hopefully at Twilight’s face and was met with a glow, an affection that radiated from his visage. The warmth inhabited every fiber of his body, and as Legend looked into the face of his confidant, he knew he believed him.

They left the landing and descended the stairs, with Twilight lending a supportive hand to his companion along the way. They entered the back room where everyone was gathered and, as expected, were interrogated on where they were, on why Twilight wasn’t participating and why Legend decided to return. Legend took a seat, shrugging noncommittally in response. His fingers grazed the petals of Twilight’s gift and his mind relaxed, aware of his friend’s close proximity on the bench and knowing that was enough.

Unbeknownst to Legend, the Hero of Hyrule sat grinning at his friend from across the room, waiting to take his place onstage with his competitors.

They’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love me some angst with my favorite characters, especially when there's a happy ending. 
> 
> One night at 2 a.m., I decided to finally start WRITING something as opposed to just reading something, and hooooooly ravioli, Revali! Here we are two weeks later. Didn't expect that high word count. :X
> 
> Poor Legend with his Koholint trauma. All these feelings weighing him down that he just isn't equipped to handle properly. And then we got Twilight over here having his own trauma from Midna's departure. Both are never really addressed outright, but at least they come to an understanding.
> 
> Also, the first piece Legend played. Any guesses? ...Ballad of the Wind Fish, of course. Wonder who taught him that. :3
> 
> What did you think? I'd love to hear from you!  
> I got a Tumblr at https://turtleduckcrossing.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
